MBRS project at Jarvis Christian College will be concerned with the implementation of "Enrichment Activities" and "Research Project." The Enrichment Activities include: a) Inviting Distinguished Visiting Scientists including Minorities, b) Off-campus Summer Research by Jarvis Students at Major Research Institutions, c) Visits to Research Centers and Hospitals, d) Attending Scientific Meetings such as MARC and Beta Kappa Chi, and e) Retooling of a Minority Faculty Member. Such activities will foster splendid learning opportunities to MBRS participants while enhancing their academic endurance and success rate to go into biomedicine and graduate schools as well as promoting academic excellence and the research at Jarvis. The success of this project at Jarvis will also impact on the neighboring minority institutions to embark on developing biomedical research programs with Jarvis. This is a powerful means to multiply dramatically the MBRS project objectives. The Research Project at Jarvis will provide intrinsic opportunities to minority students to obtain tangible hands-on research experience for their career objectives in biomedicine and graduate studies. The project provides the scope of low-tech biotechnology training, occasionally interfacing with high-tech experiences, including the techniques of tissue and cell cultures, immunofluorescent microscopy, light and electron microscopy, ultramicrotomy, gel electrophoresis, and protein characterization by Western blotting. Above all, MBRS students will participate in advanced research with faculty interactions in a minority institution to probe into the mechanisms of hormone regulation which would be of fluid transport relationships with hypertension and cardiovascular disease states suffered most commonly by African Americans. Direct student enrichment by professional scientists involving research at the elemental level will result in publications of scientific papers in peer-reviewed journals.